


Out of Time|Outlander.

by wan_hxda



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27568756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wan_hxda/pseuds/wan_hxda
Summary: Josephine "Jo" Weaver was born in January of 1999 in Georgia. Nineteen years later in early 2018 when she visits Inverness, Scotland, alone, she finds herself observing a druid tradition and eventually finds herself in 18th century Scotland Highlands. There she meets Claire Randall who is a fellow time traveler from the 1940s. Both women find themselves stuck in a cold and harsh world, both trying to find a way home. Both dealing with unexpected twists and turns, unexpected love. Both were women out of time. [OC/OC][Book One in the Travelers Stories.][Seasons 1-2]
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. 1. A TRIP THROUGH TIME.

[A/N: Say hello to my outlander fanfic! I haven't seen many and decided to make my own. So yes this will be OC/OC and Jo will originate from the 21st century. I plan to create an interesting dynamic between her, Jamie, and Claire considering where she's from and everything she knows. Now I'm not sure when I'll end the series but we'll see.]

[PLAYLIST: [open.spotify.com/playlist/0LzZOD00tnT3MTt3xP82cb](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0LzZOD00tnT3MTt3xP82cb) ]

Inverness, Scotland was right there in front of her. The rustic Scottish town in front of her as she stepped out of her taxi, her suitcases at her side, her medium-sized messenger bag on her hip, and her cell phone gripped in her hands. She needed this after over a year in army rangers and the loss of her father Daniel to cancer. Jo needed somewhere to be away, Inverness was populated and modern for sure, not completely modern. But her mother was supposedly raised here and it was home in a way, though the last time she ventured here she was ten years old. Jo snapped out of it and turned to the cab driver. "Thank you." She gave him a small smile, handing him his money for the trip fair.

"Anytime, lass. Be sure to have a safe trip and a good one as well." He smiled back politely before slowly driving away, leaving Jo standing in front of the inn she was going to stay at as other cars passed by her. Stepping away more from the street, she made her way to the door of the Mrs. Baird's B&B and stepped inside. Jo frowned when she stepped inside, almost as if she felt a presence walk in with her, but she simply brushed it off.

"Oh, hello, lass." an older woman smiled as she walked up to the front desk and greeted Madison.

"Hi, I'm looking to get a room." Jo smiled back while pulling out her wallet.

"Of course, I have a single upstairs if that's alright with you, lass." the old woman offered with a sweet smile, Jo nodded and took out her credit card, handing it to the woman. "Could I get a name?"

"Josephine Weaver and that will do, thank you. I need it for a week." She says, the woman taking her credit card and nodding while taking care of the transaction. Jo waited and watched as the woman finished up and handed her key, credit card, and receipt to her.

"There you go, lass. Enjoy your stay." the woman smiled widely at her.

"Thank you, I will." Jo nodded, grabbing her suitcase and moving to head to her room when the woman stopped her.

"If you might take suggestions for places to visit." the old woman called out, stopping Jo who turned and faced her. She didn't verbally answer but shrugged and nodded. "I would recommend visiting Castle Leoch and the stones of Craigh na Dun. Beautiful and full of their own history, very much worth the drive, dear." She suggested to the young woman who hummed and nodded.

"I will very much take those suggestions, thank you." Jo smiled at her before turning and heading to her room upstairs. Jo opened her door and set her suitcase to the side after closing her door, the woman going over to her bed and flopping down onto her back on the bed. Not even a minute later she found herself asleep. Jo had woken up in the middle of the night and realized she had fallen asleep, the woman deciding not to change her clothes and instead finding herself a more comfortable spot on the bed before going back to sleep. The next morning came and Jo decided she would visit Castle Leoch and Craigh na Dun, feeling she would be able to make time for both of them after breakfast. Especially since she woke so early and went to bed early as well. Jo was well-rested though she was used to lack of sleep, being in the military for almost two years made it that way, she had joined when she was seventeen.

The woman was admittedly feeling lazy and opting to stay in her army fatigues instead of changing. She really just wanted to get breakfast then adventure out to check out the places the woman had suggested to her. "Oh, I see you're heading out, lass. Did you enjoy the breakfast?" the old woman stopped Jo who was at the door and asked from behind the counter.

"I did, Mrs...I'm sorry, I never asked your name." Jo apologized with a wince.

"Mrs. Baird." She answered with her strong scottish accent.

"I did, Mrs. Baird. I'm now going to take a look at the locations you suggested." Jo smiled at the woman. "I didn't have anything planned my first day, but thanks to you I have something to do for the day." She told the woman who just nodded and seemed pleased she could help. "Well, have a good, Mrs. Baird." Jo nods to Mrs. Baird before opening the door and stepping outside, first stop was getting her rental car. Jo had rented a car from the only rental place in Inverness, shockingly. After picking up her car from the small rental place Jo headed in the direction of Castle Leoch, Mrs. Baird had told her during breakfast that Craigh na Dun was at its best during sunrise and sunset. Castle Leoch would kill some time before sunset and Craigh na Dun.

And killed sometime it did, it was nearly 5 pm by the time Jo finished exploring Castle Leoch and the woman managed to squeeze in a call to her mother who was off doing Doctor's Without Borders as always. Both women were always in some situations where it was hard to contact each other, however, everyone once and awhile both would be in America at the same time or Jo would be stationed nearby her mother. Jo brought her car to a slow stop when she came up to the hill of Craigh na Dun and turned off her car, climbing out, she headed up to the stones. Jo felt a shudder of coldness go through her bones when she faced the stones. "Well, can't say it's not eerie, Jo." She muttered to herself, she stared at the stones for a moment longer before she heard the snaps of twigs. "Shit!" Jo cursed, quickly scrambling off to hide behind a boulder when a group of women appeared with white dresses and lights of sorts.

Jo stared with awe and slight curiosity as the women did some type of dance around the stones while the sunset into the darkness behind them. "I guess superstition is still a thing in Scotland." the woman mumbled lowly while watching this dance continue. It felt like hours before all of the women finally came to a gentle stop with their dancing and turned out their lights before leaving. Jo exhaled in relief, pleased to finally be able to leave. She rushed to her car and jumped right in before driving, unbeknownst to her, the woman leaving her wallet behind on that same boulder. Jo changed her clothes and once again passed out under her sheets, having another comfortable night of sleep. "Oh, fuck!" was the first thing that came out of Jo's mouth when she shot up in her bed.

"My wallet!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, the woman jumped out of her bed, almost falling on her face. Grabbing her two worn army fatigues from the ground and quickly putting them on and brushing her hair, all things done fast out of habit. The rangers really taught you how to get from zero to one fast. Jo sprinted right past the front desk when she made it downstairs, not even noticing Mrs. Baird before she climbed into her car drove off. "Jo, you fucking idiot. Leaving your wallet behind." Jo grumbled to herself when she finally arrived at the stones and got out of her car, running over to the stones. "Finally." She breathed, snatching up her wallet and moving to leave, but she stopped. She stopped when she suddenly heard a buzzing noise coming from the direction of the stones. "What...the fuck?" Jo whispered to herself, but she could not stop herself from walking towards the stones, it was like...she was drawn to the stones. The closer and closer she got, the louder this buzzing noise got. It was almost giving her a headache. Jo reached the stone and raised her hands, her wallet and phone dropping from her hands as she reached for the stone. Gently placing her hands upon the stone when the noise became unbearable, suddenly her whole world went dark.

-8-

"Owww..." were the first words from Jo's mouth as she opened her eyes and stared up at the blue sky above her. It felt like she got the wind knocked out of her and that was something that was not fun, even though she's had worse. Jo slowly sat up and rubbed her temples to alleviate some of the pain from her residual headache from that stupid buzzing noise before she passed out. Jo climbed to her feet and looked around when her gaze stopped on a woman on the ground in a white dress with a blanket, the woman seeming to come to. "Hey! Hey! Are you okay, ma'am?" She called out, rushing to the woman's side, the military came out in her as all her brain told her to do was focus on the civilian and worry about herself later. Kneeling down in front of the woman who looked up at Jo with confusion, Jo looked at her concerned. "Here, let me help you up." Jo offered, holding out a hand that the woman relucantly took as she helped her stand. "Are you okay?" She repeated her question.

"I-I...I don't know." the woman with an obvious British accent stuttered before her gaze stopped on Jo and she stared at her with confusion and shock. This American redheaded girl just came upon her and...what the bloody hell was wearing?

"What's your name? I'm Staff Sergeant Josephine Weaver, you can call me Jo thought." Jo introduced herself to the woman, keeping her hands out just in case the woman needed to be steadied.

"I'm...I'm Claire Randall," Claire replied to Jo with some daziness before she stopped. "Hold on, did you say staff sergeant?" her eyebrows furrowed at the words, Jo frowning but nodding silently. "But you're a woman, you cannot even fight on the frontlines." Claire openly scoffed, Jo raising an eyebrow, she'd never heard that before.

"I don't know where you've been, Claire, but this is the twenty-first century. Basically everywhere including the UK, you can be in the military." Jo explained to the woman, staring at her oddly and baffled.

"Twenty-first century? No this is the twentieth century, Josephine." Claire countered Jo's words. "Unless you've missed it, it's 1945. The war just ended, Jo." She added firmly, though the woman was still looking around as Jo paused before realization hit.

"Oh, fuck. Oh no." Jo whispered in horror. "No, no, no, no, no!" She exclaimed going over to the stone. "This bullshit's fictional! Not real! Doctor Who and any time travel-related shit did not prepare me for this shit!" Jo shouted, pounding her palms on the stone while Claire watched her baffled. "Fuck, good job, Jo. You go to Inverness, Scotland on leave of service and you get sent back in time to the 20th century after WWII. I mean the plus side is at least dad isn't dead yet, the negatives are smallpox still exists, hospitals suck ass, being gay or anything related to is frowned upon, civil rights are shit, oh and so much more!" She ranted angrily while Claire was silent and stared at the young girl.

"I'm sorry, did you say the twenty-first century before?" Claire asked slowly.

"Look, I'll be happy to try and explain once we get back to Inverness and figure this out." Jo sighed and turned to face Claire, crossing her arms and staring at Claire's clothes before asking. "Also what happened to you?"

"I came to the stones to collect a plant and I felt drawn to them and there was this noise. I touched them and...here I am." Claire explained to the young woman who nodded.

"The same thing happened to me...minus the plants," Jo informed her, once again sighing before shaking her. "Anyway, doesn't matter now. I'll figure out how to get home once we get to Inverness and safety. Come on." She waved to Claire who took a deep breath but looked at Jo. This girl looked...strong and sturdy like she could handle herself. Claire would rather stick with Jo then wander off on her own.

"Alright. My car should be nearby, we can take it back and my husband Frank. He'll be able to help" Claire took a deep breath and nodded, Jo gave her a nod of thanks and Claire walked off with Jo following her. Claire suddenly came to a stop when they got a little bit away from the stones and the woman looked around baffled. "What...?" She muttered before adding. "Where's my car?"

"Uh...Claire...could it have been stolen?" Jo offered with a shrug.

"Maybe...Inverness isn't incredibly far, we can still walk to it." Claire sighed but nodded, they would have to walk to Inverness then. Even if it was quite the distance. The two women moved on and headed into the woods to find their way back to Inverness. Jo had to learn how to navigate the terrain in the rangers with technology aid, but she was still...shocked and confused by what she assumed happened, so she hadn't quite gotten her barring yet. Jo and Claire walked side by side through the woods when suddenly a gunshot rang, Jo flinched slightly while Claire jumped at the noise. That did not sound like any modern gun, not even a 1940's gun for that matter. Jo stared with a gaping mouth as in the distance two men in red uniforms ran by.

"What the fuck..." Jo whispered to herself. "Either this is some fucked up LARPing or this isn't the 20th or 21st century..." She stared after the men with confusion and baffledness. "...and what I think is happening...happened." Jo exhaled as more men appeared when another gunshot went off and she grabbed Claire's arm. "Okay, enough. We need to...get out of the open, Claire." She forcefully pushed Claire forward and the woman ran with panic, more panic than Jo, but this was just Jo's rational mind used to a warzone. Jo grimaced when Claire suddenly stumbled and fell down a small hill. "Claire!" Jo hissed, making her way down to the woman and moving to her side. Jo and Claire looked ahead and watched as more men but men in what looked like kilts ran by as one stopped and shouted in Scottish Gaelic. "Scottish Gaelic?" She muttered, recognizing the language that her mother spoke and even taught her for some reason. The man shot off his gun before turning and fleeing before being followed by redcoats. 

"What is happening..." She heard Claire whisper baffled.

"Okay, so not 20th century, Jo." Jo mumbled to herself while observing the uniforms. "Based off of high school history...and Bubbeh's research... mid-18th century, since we're in Scotland. It's one of the rebellions. Grand. Even worse." She sighed as Claire looked at her and frowned.

"Bubbeh? That's Jewish for grandfather. Are you Jewish?" Claire asked her curiously, not catching the other words the young woman said besides that one.

"Yeah, born and raised, but my mom was catholic turned Jewish when she married my dad." Jo nodded and clarified to Claire before adding. "She was from Scotland." She shrugged when suddenly a redcoat turned his musket on them. "Down!" Jo shouted, shoving Claire to the ground with her when the musket was fired at them. "Fuck dickholes! Firing at us!" She grumbled irritated, picking Claire up from the ground, she was a light woman and Jo was used to picking up men bigger than her. "Come on, we gotta move." Jo shoved Claire forward and the two women moved. Much to Jo's irritation as the women continued fleeing away from the redcoats, they continued shooting at them. Jo could only assume they thought they were rebels and she also assumed she was the only one to catch up on what happened. She could only assume Claire was fleeing and still processing it, especially processing her. Going to the past is one thing, but meeting someone from the next century is another. Though both are a culture shock for sure. 

Jo had to stop herself from slamming into Claire when the woman suddenly stopped which made Jo slip from suddenly stopping and cause her to fall on her backside. "Ow, thanks." Jo huffed, moving to get up when she noticed Claire staring at something. "Claire?" her eyebrows furrowed and she followed her gaze to a man kneeling by a stream, a man in a redcoat.

"Frank?" Claire uttered the word, Jo pausing and looking between the two. Claire said Frank was her husband and if she thought this man was her husband...oh boy. If there was one thing she knew about time travel through fiction, doppelgangers existed, so did ancestors obviously and this man must be an ancestor of husband, she'd guess. "What the devil are you doing?" Claire demanded from 'Frank'.

"Claire, um..." Jo started to say when the man stood and Claire's expression changed to realization.

"You're not Frank." Claire's face fell in realization, Jo quickly jumping to her feet in alarm.

"No, madam. I am not." the man replies eerily calm.

"Well...shit." Jo curses quietly while staring at the man.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Claire snapped at him, the man steps towards her and Claire when Jo becomes defensive. She eyes the man cautiously when he opens his mouth to speak.

"I am Jonathan Randall Esquire, Captain of his Majesty's Eighth Dragoons." He introduces themselves to the two women while Jo tenses at the name. "At your service." He bows his head slightly, Jo not taking his politeness for the bullshit it was.

 _"Fuck, Black Jack Randall. That psycho, of all the people we had to encounter. It had to be him._ " Jo cursed and grimaced in her thoughts while watching the man. Not many people actually knew about him, but her Bubbeh had decades of research he did. He was one of the men, one of the men her Bubbeh told her was a terrible and nasty man. Any politeness or kindness about him was false, this man was a textbook narcissist and sociopath. However, one thing Jo knew was running from him would more likely make the man suspicious. She glanced over at Claire when she saw the expression on the woman's face. "Claire, wait-" She began to say when the woman suddenly fled in the opposite direction, Black Jack moved to go after as Jo stepped in to block his path but this time she was shoved to the ground as Randall turned and chased after Claire. "Really, Jo. Let's acclimate better, we usually handle dickheads like him better by putting them on their asses." Jo huffed while getting up, she could hear Randall interrogating Claire in the distance and Claire snapping back with panic. However, much to Jo's horror when came upon Claire and Randall, he was attempting to rape her. "Hey, assface!" She shouted at the man, Jo running up to him and kicking him at the back of his knees, which made him shout in pain when another man jumped from above and tackled Randall to the ground, before knocking him out. "Fuck you." Jo snapped at Randall, spitting on his unconscious body when the man that helped save Claire turned to them when Jo went to Claire's side.

"Druids!" the scottish man called to her and Jo, holding out a hand.

"What?" Claire says still reeling from what happened but flabbergasted. 

"He thinks we're druids. We should probably go with him since he saved you." Jo explained to Claire, pushing her forward to the man and letting Claire take his hand. The man waved to Jo who nodded and followed after them as they fled.

"Who are you?" Claire questioned while they ran. "Where are we going? Where are we go..." She stuttered out her words once again like when they first met.

"Now's not really the time, Claire!" Jo called out while they ran, the man pushing Claire behind a tree before pulling on Jo's jacket. Jo quickly ducking behind the tree too, she, the man, and Claire both glanced over as they saw redcoats running in the distance past them. Claire suddenly began to scream out when the man covered her mouth to muffle it, Jo sighing when the man knocked Claire out with his pistol. "Nothing ever goes your way, Jo." She uttered to herself before mustering what she could remember of Scottish Gaelic. " _Any chance you could aid me and my friend. We were in a bit of a...mess."_ Jo tells the man, grimacing at how out of practice she was while the man stares at her. 

" _So you know our language. How?_ " He asked her while both glanced at the unconscious form of Claire.

" _My mother was Scottish, my father American. I was raised in Georgia and my mother taught me the language._ " Jo just shrugged before sighing. "No offense, but I'm rusty on this. Can we please do English?" She asked the man while he picked up Claire into his arms. 

"Fine by me, lass." the man merely shrugged, the two glancing out before moving to better cover away from the redcoats. "The names Murtagh Fitzgibbons Fraser, lass. Nice to meet an outlander with our blood and language." He grinned pleased at the woman while observing her. She looked tough and strong, he wouldn't be able to subdue her like her friend. With this lass, compliance would be needed for sure.

"I'm Josephine Ellen Weaver, you can call me Jo." Jo introduced herself quietly while glancing over their cover. The man Murtagh seemed to pause at the mention of her middle name for a moment before shaking out of it. "My friend, who I just met, by the way, is...a struggle. However, if you can get us the hell out of here and to a safe place, I'd be grateful." She explained to the man who chuckled at her words but nodded.

"Aye, I can do that, but as long as you keep an eye out before we get to my horse while I carry your friend," Murtagh replied and Jo held out a hand for the man to shake, which he did and grinned with a smile on her face.

"It's a deal, Murtagh."


	2. 2. OUTLANDERS.

Jo and Murtagh had finally come upon where his horse was after traversing through territory ridden with enemies. Murtagh was quickly impressed by the nineteen-year-olds ability to assess and keep an eye out for the smallest things while they were traveling. Jo senses finally attuned to her surroundings and she was getting used to the terrain quite quickly. Though she felt for the unconscious Claire, it was quite chilly and she wouldn't doubt tonight would be cold as hell. Jo had her fatigues which were okay for cold weather, could be better, but all Claire had was that tiny dress. "Ah, Ben. We've got company so you're gonna need to share ye horse." Murtagh called to a young man who's back was facing them when [he turned around](https://pa1.narvii.com/6540/4e8ae65e26bb25893da6c4eca8f271e69468f272_hq.gif). Jo merely raising an eyebrow at the sight of the man, she wouldn't say he was not attractive, surprisingly.

"Oh, so you've saddled me with the unconscious one." Ben sighed deeply, crossing his arms. Jo eyebrows raising even more at his obvious American accent, old American accent but still. Ben staring at Jo for a moment, once again another person trying to put together what was this woman wearing? Jo could see that turning in his mind while Murtagh seemed to busy to give a damn about what she was wearing.

"No, lad. I've got the unconscious one, you've got the redhead who speaks our language." Murtagh snorted while placing Claire on his horse. Ben slowly turned to Jo who smirked and waved her fingers at him.

"I'll make great company, we talk and chat about each other's hair. We can braid each other's hair. It'll be fantastic." Jo grinned widely while Murtagh, who didn't really understand all of her words, chuckled loudly.

"You've saddled me with the really scottish one." Ben muttered, Jo humming in surprise while Ben looked at her. "The red hair and Murtagh said you speak gaelic like us." He clarified while Jo just nodded.

"Well, come on. She's asleep so Murtagh will have a peaceful journey and I'll make sure to talk your ear off." Jo smirked with a small laugh at Ben who rolled his eyes and smiled. He liked her already and on the plus side, she was American like him. Though he didn't know if she was fully scottish like him as both of his parents were from Scotland. Ben just gestured ahead and Jo climbed onto the horse, Ben climbing up behind her. "I'm not fully scottish if you're wondering, my father was Jewish and was born in America. My mother was Scottish, hell of a woman." She snorted which made Ben chuckle lightly.

"Alright, if yer done chatting away the day we need to move on and make to it to the others." Murtagh rolled his eyes, he feared the two would actually get along immediately or at least almost immediately.

"Jeez, okay. Chill." Jo muttered and rolled her eyes, Jo wincing slight at her modern slang slipping out. Ben frowning at her words but choosing to ignore them. She would have to work on it, but to be honest, it would be hard and she didn't know if she wanted to put the effort in to remember, there was already a lot going on. Ben just sighed and clicked his tongue while nudging his horse as he, Murtagh, Jo, and the unconscious form of Claire headed off. By the time they had reached the safe place Murtagh had agreed to take them too, Claire was finally awake. "Oh, she's going to be very angry..." She mumbled when she noticed Claire awake but the woman seemed far too tired to say anything.

"Well, that's if she has the time to be." Ben shrugged when he and Murtagh brought the horses to a stop. The man climbing off before helping Jo off, she could climb on and off a horse but never in her life had ridden one, as the passenger or not. Murtagh and Claire climbed off their horse before the four headed over to the small home and Murtagh shoved Claire inside while Jo walked in with Ben. A bunch of men stood from where they sat when they noticed the four enter, especially the two women. Jo narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, eyeing the men closely and stepping slightly in front of Claire protectively. To Claire, Jo was a tall girl, at least five inches taller than her five-foot six-inch self, so it was probably best the young woman who was supposedly from the military and taller than her stood in front of her. Jo, however, knew her height was uncommon for this time so it would be easier to try to intimidate most of these men, except Ben who looked six foot or six foot one. That man could probably drop her to the ground. "I wouldn't be too concerned for you or your friend. You're tall for a woman and strong looking, they'll fear you quickly." He whispered to Jo with a slightly amused chuckle, some of the men were already looking the very tall woman up and down, especially confused by her clothing.

However, the men quickly began talking in gaelic while looking at Jo and Claire which made the woman groan and Ben chuckle from where he stood nearby. "I know gaelic, but I'm proficient in it." Jo huffed lowly, Claire was just silent at the girl's words but Ben was finding it very amusing for sure. Murtagh responded to the other men in gaelic as well while warming up by the fire, Jo hearing her name mentioned in the conversation. "Murtagh, _do mind tell these idiots to speak English because some of us speak gaelic but have not spoken it since they were ten years old."_ She snapped, glaring at the men speaking gaelic, Murtagh and Ben chuckling while the men stared at her, suddenly another voice spoke up in gaelic and Claire and Jo turned to see an older bald white-bearded man stand and walk over to them.

"Let's have a look at you then, lassies." the man spoke calmly to Jo and Claire, gently pushing them over to the fire. "You must be the Jo he just mentioned. Your gaelic is rusty but still good." He smiled at Jo, nodding to Murtagh in reference while Jo merely shrugged in response.

"My mother was Scottish, she taught me gaelic but I haven't spoken it since I was ten." Jo explained to the man, she couldn't remember the sentiment towards jews during this time, so unless she trusted someone like Claire who just left the world where...well. They wouldn't know she was Jewish.

"I trust you're able to see us now?" Claire's voice bit through the small conversation that was erupting between Jo and the man. Jo wincing and she could see Ben grimace, the man stepping up next to Murtagh.

"We have her name, but what's your name?" the man asked Claire, Jo glancing at Claire. She could see the wheels turning in the woman's head, if Claire gave them Randall as her last name that would surely lead to trouble.

"Claire. Claire Beauchamp." Claire lied smoothly, Jo assuming the woman was using her maiden name.

"Your full name, lass?" He looked at Jo now while the taller young woman sighed and crossed her arms.

"Josephine Ellen Weaver," Jo replied to the man, the man's eyebrows raising slightly at her middle name.

"Claire Beauchamp. Josephine Weaver." the man repeated the names.

"That's right." Claire nodded before moving on with some anger. "And just what the hell do you think..."

"Claire, stop." Jo hissed, but her tone wasn't harsh more warningly.

"You said you found them?" the man asked Murtagh now.

"Aye. She was havin' words with a certain Captain of dragoons with whom we are acquainted and Jo right here called him some tasteful words before kicking out his knees." Murtagh explained to the man while some of the men snickered at the words about Jo. Ben biting his lip to keep from laughing at Jo's part, he did get the feeling from her that she would already do anything for Claire. Despite the woman admitting she had just met her. 

"I'm sure she'd do it again." Ben grinned at that, Jo shrugging but nodding. He wasn't wrong.

"There seemed to be some question as to whether the lady was or was not a whore." Murtagh continues retelling the story of what had happened earlier.

"And what was the lady's position in this discussion?" the man inquired curiously.

"I am not." Claire retorts firmly, Jo smirking widely at that.

"We could put her to the test. Both of them." another man spoke up, causing a man to chuckle while Jo whipped around with a glare.

"And I can make you a eunuch if you're that desperate to be one!" Jo snapped angrily at the man, Ben and Murtagh sharing looks but Ben was amused because he knew they would deserve it while the older man glared at the other man, taking Jo's side.

"I don't hold with rape and I don't think Ms. Jo here would let you end the day with your balls in place." the man barked at the men before looking back at Jo and Claire, Jo glaring still but standing by Claire's side. "And we don't have time for it, anyway."

"Dougal, I've no idea what they might be or who, but I'll stake my best shirt she's no whore and Jo here is reliable," Murtagh swore up and down to Dougal, crossing his arms while Jo smiled pleased and Ben stepped forward.

"I had a very long ride with Jo and Murtagh, he told me about her scouting skills." Ben also vouched for Jo, he hadn't talked enough to Claire to get a view of who she was but Jo seemed to trust her. "He says she's got a good eye for danger, she backs it up with her words and actions." He added, Jo shooting him a thankful look while the man just nodded. Dougal seemed to eye Jo curiously but merely nodded.

"We'll puzzle it out later." He tells them before turning and walking over to another fire. "We've got a good distance to go tonight and we must do something about Jamie first," Dougal says while Jo turns to Claire with concern.

"Are you okay?" Jo whispers to the woman concerned. "I had to go along or think Murtagh would've left me behind." She explains to the woman who takes a deep breath but nods.

"I'm fine and don't worry, Jo. I understand. You're just trying to help." Claire gives a weak smile but her words were true. Jo glanced over as Claire turned and spotted a man looking her up and down.

"My promise is to all of you, back off!" Jo growled at the man, snapping forward which made the man back away and Ben watched with a chuckle before joining the other men at the fire.

"Out o' joint, poor bugger." Dougal grimaced, but his voice was low as he spoke to who Jo was assumed this Jamie person. "You can't ride with it like that, can you lad?"

"Hurts bad enough sitting still." this Jamie replied, Jo hearing the pain within his voice. "I couldna manage a horse."

"I don't mean to be leaving him behind." Dougal patted Jamie's knee as comfort before turning to the rest of his men.

"There's no help for it, then." another man stated before adding. "I'll have to force the joint back."

"Oh, ow." Jo grimaced, the woman knowing the feeling of dislocation. She dislocated her knee and elbow once, it hurt like hell until the medic arrived properly popped it back into place.

"Here, lad." the man offered this Jamie some drink while Jamie thanked him in gaelic and took the drink. Murtagh and Ben stepped out of the way from where they stood next to Jamie. Claire and Jo finally catching sight of the man, a redheaded tall man. Christ, Jo could swear he and her could be brother and sister or maybe it's just the hair. Men gathered around Jamie, preparing to push the joint back into its proper place.

"Don't you dare!" Claire suddenly shouted, running forward before Jo could react.

"Shit." Jo cursed, going after Claire as a man pointed his knife at Claire and Jo.

"Stand aside at once," Claire demanded meekly. "You'll break his arm if you do it like that." She tells them firmly, the woman gaining strength back to her voice while Jo stood to the side. "You have to get the bone of the upper arm in the correct position before it slips back into joint," Claire explains to them while Jo looked over and Ben caught her eye, raising an eyebrow at the woman.

"She's a healer, trust me. She knows what she's doing." Jo quickly said to help Claire, Ben looking between the two women before nodding.

"She's right, Jo told me during the ride. She can help Jamie." Ben lied while Murtagh looked between the two and sighed, the man already catching wind that the two would be thick as thieves. They were already helping each other lie. She never told Ben, however, Ben could assume based on Claire's words, Jo wasn't lying. The men backed down and Claire stepped forward, the woman glancing back at Jo and waving her over.

"I'm going to need your help," Claire whispers to her.

"Claire, I'm army rangers, I'm a sniper, sharpshooter not a combat medic." Jo hisses to the woman, Claire's eyebrows raising at the mention of rangers. She knew what they were and how skilled they were, Jo must've been incredibly smart and skilled too. "In essence, I'm trained to kill, stay up 72 hours straight during long ops, commence ops to rescue people, among other things. Not fixing dislocations." She muttered to Claire, Ben barely hearing the conversation and frowning at the words. He barely understood half of them.

"It's easy, trust me. You're evidently smart and skilled, I need your help." Claire replied, Jo sighing but nodding and giving in. "Ben is your name, right?" She looked at Ben, the man's gaze snapping to her but he nodded.

"Yes, I am."

"I need your help too. Help Jo keep him, steady." Claire instructed the man who nodded and moved forward to help Jo. "Hold him steady. I need you too" She looked at Murtagh who nodded and helped Jo and Ben keep Jamie still. "This is the worst part," Claire tells Jamie when he adjusts his arm.

"You're going to want to take a deep breath, dude." Jo spoke up, glancing at Jamie, the others giving her odd looks at the word but Jo ignored them. "I've dislocated my knee and elbow, it hurts like hell but taking a deep breath will really-" her words are cut off when Claire pops his shoulder back into place. 

"Good job." Claire nodded to Jo impressed.

"Distraction helps, trust me. From experience." Jo smiled but nodded. Jamie took deep breaths and calmed while thanking Claire in gaelic again. "He's saying thank you by the way." She added, patting Claire on the arm.

"I will not be looking forward to an injury of that nature in the future," Ben comments offhandedly, Jo chuckling slightly.

"Oh, I'd imagine not. It is not fun." Jo joked lightheartedly, the two sharing smiles before Jo brings her attention back to Claire and Jamie.

"It doesn't hurt anymore!" Jamie exclaims in relief.

"It will. It will be tender for about a week." Claire tells him while wrapping his arm. "You'll need a sling." She pauses, glancing around before her gaze stops on a man. "You, fetch me a long piece of cloth or a belt." Claire instructs the man.

"Fetch me, she says? Do ye hear that, lads?" the man mocks Claire.

"Dude, shut the fuck up and get a belt, you idiot." Jo snaps at the man, glaring at him while Ben, Murtagh, Jamie, and the others stare at her with surprise at her words. The man stares at her in surprise while Ben lets out a small laugh.

"I think you should take her advice," Ben smirks smugly while Dougal looks at them.

"Give her yer belt." Dougal cuts in, Jo seeing the man evidently did not have time for this. The man stares at Dougal in disbelief before Dougal just gives him a look and the man gives Claire his belt.

"I'm taking a guess you've done this before. She said you were a healer." Jamie spoke up, nodding to Jo.

"I'm a nurse." Claire nodded, Jamie glancing at her breast while Jo rolled her eyes. "Not a wet nurse." She almost snapped when she realized what Jamie was thinking.

"Idiots," Jo muttered, Ben grimacing at Jamie's assumption. Jo had said healer earlier, he didn't think that would make Claire a wet nurse, especially with what she just did.

Claire snatched the belt from the man when he handed it over and began to wrap the shoulder with the makeshift sling. "You mustn't move the joint for two or three days. When you begin to use it again, go very slowly at first. Stop at once if it hurts, and use warm compresses on it daily." She instructed the young man while finishing up with the sling. "Alright, how does that feel?" Claire asks him.

"Better. Thank ye." Jamie thanked her with a smile, Claire just nodding.

"Well, that was eventful." Jo commented lowly which made Ben snicker and Claire roll her eyes.

"Can you ride?" Dougal immediately asks Jamie.

"Aye," Jamie replies.

"Good. We're leaving." Dougal nods and merely tosses Jamie a blanket while Jo stood up from her kneeling position.

"Uh, what?" Jo sputtered out in confusion, the men leaving the small hut while Ben loitered behind to help Jamie. They needed to get back to Craigh an Dun, they couldn't go off with these people. "Claire, we need to get back to stones." She whispered in the woman's ear urgently.

"I know, we will get to Frank." Claire replies quietly, Jo sighing and shaking her head. So Claire hadn't still caught up that they were in the mid-18th century. Great. 

"We're heading home, it's going to be a long ride." Ben explained shortly. "Come on, you'll still get to ride with me." He smiled at her and winked, Jo shaking her head but chuckling slightly. Jamie glanced between the two with amusement before Jo followed Ben outside with Claire and Jamie right behind them. It was already night time and ontop of that it was raining, much to Jo's annoyance.

"Oh, grand. Rain." Jo grumbled when the water splashed on her face. "It's Scotland, should've guessed this would happen." She huffed in annoyance.

"Out of curiosity, you've never ridden a horse before today, have you?" Ben asked her curiously, Jo glancing at the man.

"Never ridden it with someone or by myself. I know, terrible." Jo stated with half sarcasm within her tone which made Ben laugh slightly before he went to grab their horse.

"Where is it? Where's the city? It should be visible from here." Claire suddenly asked, making Jo look over at her before following her gaze. She was right, if it was Claire or Jo's time they would be able to see the city, obviously because of light pollution. However, Jo knew it wouldn't be the same in the 18th century. 

"Inverness? You're looking straight at it." Jamie chuckled bemused but nodded in the direction of the city before he headed off to his horse and Jo stepped over to Claire.

"Claire...we're not in the 20th century," Jo explained softly to the woman. "I'm going to give a quick explanation because I know those men aren't for waiting around. But...we're in the 18th century, mid-18th century. I'm assuming. We're not in the 20th century and I'm from the 21st century. I'm from the century after you. I was born in January of 1999, I'm nineteen years old. When I touched the stones it was 2018." She explained in length yet was quick about it while Claire stared at her in shock and disbelief. "Despite what your mind is trying to rationalize, yes...we time-traveled into the past." 

"Oh my god...I-I..." Claire blubbered slightly, Jo taking her hand and squeezing.

"Culture shock, I know, but by my time there is a lot about time travel, fictional and not fictional." Jo grimaced while trying to tell the woman. "I'm surprised I'm handling this well." She added with a mutter.

"I'll catch up soon..." Claire trailed off when Dougal walked out of the hut.

"Get yourselves up. You be sure to stay close to the rest of us." He instructs the women, Jo rolling her eyes but walking away from Claire and over to Ben's horse which was next to Jamie's. The young woman moving and climbing up in front of him while Dougal grabbed onto Claire forcefully led her over to Jamie's horse. "And should ye try anythin' else, I shall slit your throat for you. Do you understand me?" Dougal threatened Claire and Jo, Jo glaring at the older man.

"I can't imagine what else we could possibly do." Jo said dryly but with heavy sarcasm. Ben refraining from laughing but nudging his riding partner.

"Dougal will not hesitate to do what he's promised," Ben told her quietly.

"I never doubted that," Jo replies sarcastically.

"Gimme your foot," Dougal ordered before helping Claire onto Jamie's horse.

"He's sunshine and roses for sure," Jo commented bluntly, Ben chuckling while Jamie heard and snickered.

"Here, you're dressed even lighter than me. We'll share this plaid." Ben offered, wrapping his plaid around him and Jo's shoulders. Jo giving him a small nod of thanks.

"Where's your kilt?" Jo asked suddenly which made Ben laugh.

"I prefer not to wear kilts, makes running harder," Ben replied jokingly, but she knew he meant what he was saying and she couldn't half blame him. Jo hummed and merely shrugged in response. 

"Careful!" Claire hissed at Jamie when she noticed the man moving his arms. "What are you trying to do?"

"Get my plaid loose to cover you, like Ben has your friend Jo." Jamie explained to Claire. "You're shivering." He tells her while moving to cover himself and Claire with the plaid.

"Thank you, but I'm fine, really." Claire replies.

"You're shaking so hard, it's making my teeth rattle." Jamie jokingly says but was serious. "The plaid will keep us both warm, but I canna do it one-handed." He explains to Claire, Jo nodding in agreement and speaking up to Claire.

"He's right, Claire. It's either the plaid or hypothermia." Jo speaks up pointedly to her friend who sighs.

"Can ye reach?" Jamie asks, pulling one side of the plaid to Claire's hand. The woman taking it and covering herself before grabbing the other side and doing the same. Jo hears Jamie mutter something in gaelic before speaking to Claire. "We don't want you to freeze before sun-up."

"Sun-up? You mean we'll be riding all night?" Claire asks in disbelief.

"A night is nothing, Claire! Try 72 hours, it gets fun." Jo calls out jokingly, Ben biting his lip to keep from laughing while Claire rolled her eyes and Jamie chuckled. Ben was finding it incredibly hard to not openly laugh at some of the things Jo said, even if they didn't make sense.

"All night, and the next one, too, I reckon. Fine time of year for a ride, though." Jamie continues and tells Claire while Dougal rides up and speaks in gaelic.

"It seems we're leaving, it'll be long, are you alright?" Ben asks the woman, clicking his tongue and nudging his horse who moved forward. Jo just sighed and nodded, countering with her words.

"Yeah, I don't have much of a choice. Do I?"


	3. 3. CASTLE LEOCH.

[A/N: I have created an Instagram revolving around my fanfics: [www.instagram.com/wanh.xda/](https://www.instagram.com/wanh.xda/) ]

Jo was silent as she rode on the horse with Ben behind Jamie and Claire and days and nights went by as they rode. She could silently see Claire wrapping her head around the whole time traveling stuff, Jo just found herself...coming to terms better, compartmentalizing better she guessed. She really wasn't 100 percent sure why she was handling it better, maybe she was just so used to be heavily exposed to this type of theory and fiction in the 21st century. "Pretty surroundings, but what I wouldn't give for a radio right now," Jo grumbled to herself, Ben just hearing her speak and looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You are very...grumpy," Ben commented bemused which made Jo roll her eyes.

"If you were me, you'd be the same," Jo replies, shaking her head.

"Yes, thankfully Claire might have enough sunshine for the both of you." He quipped with a wide grin, Jo looking back at him and chuckling before turning back around.

"I know this place." Jo suddenly heard Claire say, the woman raising an eyebrow at her words and even Claire's words got Ben's attention and curiosity. 

"Been through here before have ye?" Jamie hummed, Jo following Claire's gaze to a rocky mountain or hill in the distance. The young woman frowning at the sight, she felt like she had been told about that before, what it was.

"Yes." Claire quietly said. "I recognize that rock. The one that looks like a cock's tail? It has a name." She started to tell him, Jo listening to Claire and Jamie quietly.

 _"Clach a’ Choillich."_ She hears Jamie say in gaelic, Jo knowing it translated to Cocknammon Rock and she actually...didn't know much about it, surprisingly. "The Cocknammon Rock." He translates for Claire when she frowned and Jo observes the rock in the distance. It would definitely make for a good vantage point.

"The English, they use it for ambushes!" Claire exclaims before explaining further. "They could be lying in wait right now." She warns them, Jo humming and nodding in agreement which made Jamie and Claire glance back at her.

"I can see why they'd used it, good cover and you have the high ground. No one would see you coming." Jo commented, Jamie nodding when he looks back at her for a moment.

"You're right, it is. It's a bonnie place for an ambush right enough." Jamie breathed, clicking his tongue and nudging his horse forward. "Dougal." He called to the man, Jo looking at Ben.

"Go forward, I wanna hear." She nodded forward, Ben sighing but complying and moving their horse forward to listen.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Ben muttered, Jo just shooting him a wide smirk.

"Dougal. Dougal." Jamie called again in a low tone to the white-bearded man before he spoke to him in Gaelic. Jo sucking in a sharp breath while Ben frowned when she recognized what he was saying. Jo bit her tongue as Dougal looked at the rock before replying to Jamie in gaelic as well. She knew they were doing this because Claire couldn't understand it, but were they forgetting she could? She watched Jamie looking at Claire and nod before speaking more gaelic.

"Now, you'll be telling me exactly how and why you come to know there's an ambush up ahead?" Dougal demanded from Claire, eyeing Jo as well which didn't surprise her one bit.

"I don't know, but I've heard the redcoats use Cocknammon..." Claire started to say but Dougal quickly interceeded. 

"Where did you hear?"

"She heard at a tavern in the village, you know British once they had enough to drink they can't keep their mouths shut." Jo cut in and smoothly lied to Dougal who looked back at her and narrowed his eyes. "I'm telling the truth, you know that's exactly what they're like." She shrugged, Claire holding her breath but internally thankful for Jo's quick thinking. When Dougal seemed to accept the answer Claire finally let out a breath while Jo went quiet as Dougal looked back at the rock before shouting in gaelic and waving his hand. Suddenly, both Claire and Jo were shoved off their horses by Ben and Jamie. Jo landed on the ground with an 'oof' before looking up at Ben offended. "Dude! Way to get to a girl's heart!" Jo shouted at him.

"I'm sorry." Ben apologized half-heartedly, the woman shooting him a glare.

"Hide yerselves!" Jamie called to Claire and Jo before they all galloped off, Jo quickly popping to her knees, which vaguely reminded Claire of a prairie dog in a way. 

"They're gone! Let's go! Let's get to the fucking stones in the goddamn sky!" Jo exclaimed, quickly moving and helping Claire up before taking her hand. "You wanna go or stay for the manners crew over there?" She asked, jutting her thumb in the direction they had gone off in where she could hear gunshots and fight, she could also barely see the fight in the distance.

"No, no, let's go." Claire eagerly nodded, the two women turning and sprinting off in the direction they came. Jo did her best to direct Claire and herself but even remembering the way they came she was completely unfamiliar with Scotland's territory, much less 18th century Scotland. Sure if she had lived here a couple of years or her whole life they'd be set, but not in this case. Jo and Claire climbed away from the bank of the creek towards the road when Jamie and Ben suddenly came in out of nowhere on their horses.

"See, this, this is fucking bullshit." Jo groaned in annoyance. 

"Lost yer way?" Jamie asked with a smirk.

"No, we're doing just fine, Wally." Jo commented dryly, knowing no one would understand her nickname nor reference to a fictional character who didn't exist yet for any of them except herself. Jamie and Ben jumped from their horses and walked over to the two defensive women.

"Really? Are you sure about that? You looked lost to me." Ben smirked smugly down at her, not missing Jo's face twitching in irritation and annoyance.

"Hope you haven't been misusing that shoulder." Claire swallowed nervously, gripping Jo's hand even tighter, she felt safe with Jo. "You're hurt!" She nodded to the blood on him, there was some cuts and bruises she noticed on Ben but she could tell the blood on him wasn't his.

"Oh well, that's good old British blood he has on him," Jo remarked.

"This lot isn't my blood." Jamie nodded. "Not much of it anyway." Jo didn't have to look at Claire to know she wanted to run, running was probably the best bet since neither of them had a weapon and...well Jo was strong but Jamie and Ben were stronger looking. They moved to flee but Jamie and Ben merely raised their swords at them. "Dougal and the others will be waiting further up the stream. We should go."

"It's for the best you come with us, both of you." Ben told them, Jo openly and loudly scoffing at them.

"I'm not going with you! Neither of us are!" Claire snapped when she attempted to move again.

"Yes, you are." Jamie growled.

"What? Are you going to cut my throat if I don't?" Claire challenged him while Jo eyed him and Ben up and down. Ben immediately noticing what the woman was doing.

"Why, no?" Jamie retorted.

"Oh, that'll make a girl fall in love with you." Jo sarcastically said, Ben sighing and shaking his head while the other two ignored her.

"But...you don't look that heavy. Neither does Jo." Jamie started to say, nodding Jo while Ben looked her up and down. Jamie wasn't wrong, she looked strong but he was sure he could pick her up if he had the upper hand. Jamie corners Claire more, forcing the woman to release Jo's hand while Ben steps up to Jo and keeps her cornered. 

"Motherfucker..." Jo whispered to herself.

"Now if ye won't walk, I shall pick you up and throw you over my shoulder." He threatened, grabbing Claire's arm firmly and pulling him towards her. "Do ye want me to do that?" Jamie asked, their noses almost touching with how close they were.

"No!" Claire ripped her arm from his grip.

"Well, then, I suppose that means you're coming with me," Jamie smirked at Claire, both know very well there was still a stand-off going on between the other redhead and Ben. Jamie grabbed her arm and pushed her towards his horse, both getting on as Jamie looked over at Ben. "Ben either make peace or grab her." He told his friend.

"She's a bit more of a pain in the ass, Jamie." Ben retorted, rolling his eyes. Jo started tilting back and forth which made Ben frown before the woman suddenly sprinted forward and much to Claire's surprise Ben dropped his sword and reached out, grabbing Jo into a chokehold. "Are you coming or not?"

"Suck a dick!" Jo yelped, Jamie and Claire sharing a look at that.

"I think I know what that means, but no thank you." Ben said half-politely, Jo growl before placing her foot behind his knee and tripping him. The two fell back with an 'oof', Jo ontop of Ben while Jamie's eyebrows rise in a mix of surprise and being impressed while Claire watches with shock. She quickly got up and moved to run when Ben grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, getting on top of her while Jo's face was pressed into the ground. "Jo, please, don't make this harder."

"Fuck off." Jo snapped.

"Ben, stop foolin' around, we've got to go." Jamie sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Jo, stop. We need their help." Claire said pointedly when Jo stopped struggling and sighed, giving in.

"Fine, now get off me. I don't take it from the back!" Jo hissed, unafraid to make lude and sexual jokes or comments. Ben went slightly red which made Jamie chuckle but the other two on the horse were still surprised at the sexual and lude hiss. Ben got off and Jo turned onto her back, the man offering a hand which she took with a huff. 

"Good skills." Ben had to compliment her which made Claire roll her eyes.

"You too, now...let's go on an adventure. Yay." Jo waved her hands sarcastically, but she meant the compliment to Ben. It was nice to actually fight someone on even ground or close to at least. They climbed back on Ben's horse and Jamie nodded before the group turned and galloped off back in the direction of Dougal, Murtagh, and the others.

-8-

Jo scowled outwardly and sulked inwardly as they made their way back to the others, Jo hearing Jamie groaning in pain from his injury while they trotted down the dirt road. Claire observed Jo often already and got the impression she was...a sarcastic and...grumpy person that only showed her sunshining part with people she trusted and liked. Claire could understand and even admire that, especially since the girl already seemed miffed that she had such a beating in a fight. "Serves you right." Claire huffed when she heard Jamie groan again in pain. "Probably torn muscles as well as bruising."

"Karma's a bitch." Jo snorted quietly.

"Well, it wasn't much of a choice," Jamie replies. "If I dinna move my shoulder, I'd never have moved anything else ever again." He explains calmly to Claire.

"We had to fight and Jamie needed to use both of his arms," Ben spoke up and defended Jamie, Jo rolling her eyes at him.

"It was stupid, even I know now it's gonna be worse. Jamie easily could've put himself in a position of fight where he didn't need to use them both." Jo argued, Ben looking down at the evidently irritated woman who openly scowled at both him and Jamie. Though Ben had the feeling she would get over it soon.

"We had no choice." Ben merely responded before going silent.

"I can handle a single redcoat with one hand, maybe even two. But not three. " Jamie told them when they finally meet up with the others who were waiting for them. "Besides, ye can fix it for me again when we get to where we're going."

"That's what you think." Claire retorted firmly, Jo smirking at that. 

"Here's to you, lassie." one of the men grinned at Claire, raising his waterskin to her. "For tipping us to the villains in the rocks and giving us a bit o' fun!" He cheered, the others laughing and speaking in gaelic while Jamie and Ben smiled and the two women just remained impassive. The man handed his waterskin to Jamie who took a sip before convincing Claire to take a sip as well. He passed it to Ben who took a swig before holding it out to Jo.

"Ugh. Spit, germs." Jo turned her nose up at her while Ben chuckled.

"I don't know what germs are but this will stave off hunger until we're there." Ben told her, Jo scowling before snatching and taking an angry sip. The woman scrunching her nose at the taste of alcohol, she didn't really drink alcohol often. Jo stared down Dougal intensely when the man trotted his horse around them and Jamie and Claire before the group moved on. Continuing their ride into the night once again. Of course, Jo was used to staying up all night and moving around but she did secretly wish they would get to wherever they were going now.

"Stop! Help! He's going over!" She suddenly hears Claire shout, making her and Ben look back concerned, only to see an unconscious Jamie fall from his horse.

"Shit!" Jo cursed, swinging her leg over and jumping off. Ben quickly following her as they rushed over to Claire and Jamie. 

"Help me get him up! Come on!" Claire yelled, Ben, Jo, and a few others help Claire move Jamie before the woman leans down to check his pulse and breathing.

"What the hell happened?" Jo blurted confused while Claire pulled back Jamie's shirt to check for injuries.

"Gunshot wound." Claire breathed at the sight of the bleeding wound, Jo grimacing at the sight knowing what a wound such as this felt like. "The idiot could've said something."

"I just thought he'd been slashed by a sword like me," Ben commented, showing the cut on his arm which had been shabbily taken care of, Claire sighed at the sight of Ben arm while Jo gave him a dry look.

"We'll look at it later," Jo replied dryly.

"It's a clean exit. I think the round's gone straight through the muscle." Claire continued her medical rambling, which Jo understood. She had worked with plenty of combat medics, she understood their ramblings. "I don't think it's serious, but he's lost a lot of blood. It'll need to be disinfected before I can dress it properly." She finished, Jo glancing at the men who stared at Claire confused.

"Disinfect?" Murtagh frowned.

"Yes, it must be cleaned of dirt to protect it from germs." Claire sighed, Jo shaking her head before grabbing Claire's arm gently.

"Germs?" another man remarked.

"Just get me some iodine." Claire snapped at them, the men just looking even more confused at Claire. "Merthiolate?"

"What is she talking about? I'm quite behind." Ben muttered to Jo who facepalmed at Claire's words.

"This is the 18th century, remember? They won't understand our 20th and 21st-century jumbo." Jo whispered to Claire who sighed once again but nodded.

"Alcohol?" Claire tried again, the men let out 'oh's' while Jo rolled her eyes and one of the men handed Claire some alcohol. She took it and poured it on the wound which caused Jamie to gasp awake, the man immediately rambling off gaelic. "Welcome back." 

"I'm all right, just a wee bit dizzy." Jamie brushed her off, Jo and Claire sharing unamused looks before the woman handed the alcohol to Jo.

"Use it on Ben's wound," Claire instructed before turning back to Jamie while Ben pulled up his sleeve and Jo poured the alcohol on it carefully, the man hissing in pain at the contact. "You are not all right. Didn't you tell how badly you were bleeding?" She snapped angrily at Jamie. "You're lucky you're not dead, brawling and fighting and throwing yourself off horses." Claire ranted slightly while checking on his wound while Ben and Jo looked bemused.

"I'm actually pretty damn decent at stitching wounds up, despite only having to do it once or twice," Jo explained quietly to Ben who looked at her while Jo fixed the mock bandage on his arm. "I'll stitch it up when we get settled." She handed the man who gave his drink to Claire, back his alcohol.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate it." Ben nodded with a small smile, Jo slowly returning it before turning back to Claire at Jamie. Ben smiled, even more, seeing a genuine smile from Jo that wasn't from sarcasm or mocking.

"All right, I need a sterile bandage and some clean cloth," Claire stated, looking back at the others who still look clueless. Jo snorted but grinned at the irritated Claire. "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ." She huffed.

"I don't think he has anything to do with it," Jo commented quietly while snickering as Claire tore off some of her dress to use as a bandage.

"I believe you're correct." Ben hummed offhandedly. "Oh, that's Angus, by the way." He whispered to Jo when the same man handed his alcohol back to Claire. Jo just hummed as Claire poured some of the drink on her mock bandage.

"Hold still," Claire told him, barely touching the wound as Jamie grunted in pain, Claire muttering a word to the man. "Lift him up." She instructed Murtagh, Jo and Ben moving and helping Murtagh. Jo bit back a laugh as Claire struggled with wrapping the bandage around. "Come on you god damn bloody bastard." Claire cursed in anger and frustration. 

"I've never heard a woman use such language in my life," Dougal remarked.

"I don't know, I've heard Jo use some...colorful words already." Ben hummed with a chuckle.

"Your husband should tan ye hide, woman." Angus called out, Jo whipping around and glaring at him.

"Watch it before I pop it, dipshit!" Jo snapped angrily, Angus stepping back offended but with wide eyes. They all heard about the fight between Jo and Ben, she would give a good right hook.

"St. Paul says, 'Let a woman be silent, and...'" another man, who Ben whispered to Jo was Rupert, began to recite much to Jo and Claire's annoyance.

"You can mind your own bloody business and so can St. Paul!" Claire shouted at him.

"Good girl," Jo smirked proudly.

"And if you move so much as a single muscle while I'm tying this bandage, I'll bloody throttle you." Claire threatened Jamie, Jo and Ben exchanging smirks.

"Uh, threats is it?" Jamie grinned. "And after I shared my drink with ye."

"We have 15 miles to go yet. Five hours, at the least, if not seven." She heard Dougal grumbling about which made her roll her eyes. "We'll stay long enough for ye to stem the bleeding and dress the wound. No more than that." He told her before turning and walking off, Claire finishing the bandage before storming after Dougal. Jo muttering to herself about Claire running off before following her, leaving Ben behind with Jamie.

"He needs rest." Claire began to protest.

"Randall...the 'officer' ye both encountered he won't give up so easily," Jamie tells them, stopping Claire and Jo who turn around and go back over to him.

"Oh, yeah. Mr. oh so great and sweet psychopath Black Jack Randall. No, we obviously haven't encountered him." Jo exclaimed sarcastically, Jamie and Ben sharing a chuckle at her words. 

"He commands the redcoats hereabouts and he'll have patrols out in every direction by now." Jamie continued to explain to the two women, Ben nodding along with his words.

"Jamie's right, we cannot stay put with Randall looking for us. It's just not an option." Ben backed him up, Jo sighing and pinching the bridge of her nose, knowing they were both right.

"We canna stay here long." Jamie nodded in agreement with Ben.

"Claire, they're right. We'd end up dead if we stayed put, we gotta move. Get to a safe place." Jo spoke up, taking Jamie and Ben's side, both men mildly surprised but pleased the steeled woman agreed with them.

"You know Randall," Claire said after a moment. "Black Jack Randall, that is?"

"Aye," Jamie whispered. "I won't risk you or anyone else being taken prisoner by that man." He swore, he would never wish harm upon Ben, Claire, Jo, or anyone else by Randall's hand. He could tell by the look in Jo's eyes...she knew what he was capable of.

"You've encountered him once, you should wish to never do so again," Ben remarked grimly, Jo and Claire sharing a quick glance while Jo looked down at her hands for a moment.

"My bubbeh has told me all about what he's done and what he's capable of," Jo spoke up, Jamie and Ben glancing at her.

"Bubbeh? That's Jewish." Ben hummed.

"So...Jewish are ye? Dinna expect that." Jamie admitted while Jo just shrugged before sighing.

"Yeah, let's not make that public news. I can't remember much on Jewish-Christian relations in this-" Jo cut herself off, clearing her throat. She nearly said this era. "In Scotland and England." She added, Jamie and Ben nodding understandingly.

"You know I'd never dream of hurting you," Claire said promised with a gentle smile, she had not known Jo for long, but she wished no harm on her for her beliefs. She already came from a time that was hellbent on destroying her people.

"We won't say anything, Jo. We swear, not unless ye say it's alright." Jamie swore to the young woman.

"You'll hear the same words from me, Jo. I do not want to see you harmed for your beliefs." Ben gave her a small smile which she returned before sighing as Jamie turned his attention back to Claire.

"If ye canna fix me up well enough to ride, then you'll all be leaving me here with a loaded pistol so I may determine my own fate," Jamie says, getting back to the subject of his injury and moving on. Jo watches Claire say nothing before she continues fixing his bandage.

"You might've well told me you were shot before you fell off the horse." Claire retorted firmly, Jamie letting out a low chuckle.

"Dinna hurt much at the time," Jamie replied, Jo scoffing loudly.

"Yeah, right. I call bullshit. I've been shot more than once, it hurts like a fucking bitch." Jo argued which made Ben cough to cover a laugh and Jamie look at her amused.

"Does it hurt now?" Claire asked rhetorically after Jo's argument. 

"Aye." Jamie smiled.

"Good," Claire replied quietly which made Jamie chuckle and Ben and Jo share a look. "That's about all I can do. The rest is up to you." She finished as Ben and Jo stood up, going over to their horse to wait for Claire and Jamie. Claire stood and held out a hand to Jamie to help him up.

The man took her hand and stood up before looking at her. "Thank you, Sassenach. Truly." He nodded to her, Jo crossing her arms and smirking.

"Cute. Adorable." Jo commented lowly.

"Why yes, I think I am." Ben grinned cheekily, Jo elbowing him.

"I wasn't talking about you, dumbass." She huffed with a small grin. "Stop making eyes at each other, we gotta go." Jo grumbled under her breath when Claire and Jamie just stared at each other.

"They are doing that, aren't they?" Ben snorted quietly, neither wanting to draw Claire or Jamie's ire to their semi-mocking. Jo just looked at Ben with a nod and smirk, the man still chuckling.

"All right, on your horse, soldier." Claire ordered softly. Jamie walked to his horse and Claire followed a moment later, the four mounted the horses before the group once again headed out. And after a long seven-hour trek on horse to their new location, Jo's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the familiar castle in front of her. It was Castle Leoch. She glanced at Claire who's face contoured to even more confusion as Jo sighed and shook her head. Perhaps...there was a lot more she needed to explain to Claire than she thought and the safety and warmth of Castle Leoch would be the perfect place to do so.


	4. 4. NEW SURROUNDINGS.

[A/N: also thought i'd say this now WARNING WARNING WARNING: there will be sex/sexual scenes in here. like oral sex, vaginal sex, and so forth in explicit detail. so I will warn you at the beginning of the chapter and when it will occur if you are not comfortable with that so you may skip. this warning will be on ao3 where i posted it too, though I'm sure they'll expect it there. lmao.]

Jo's nose scrunched up as she stood next to Claire in the courtyard of Castle Leoch, they had arrived just mere minutes ago and Ben and Jamie were nearby but had left the two women alone. Claire frowned when she heard mumbles and grumbling from aside her, Jo having taken the time to sink in what living at Leoch would mean. "No running water, electricity, plumbing, there's smallpox...dysentery...women's rights are zero...slavery is still in full force...grand," Jo complained under her breath, Claire sighing and rolling her eyes while looking over at the young woman.

"Are you going to complain about everything?" Claire asked, raising an eyebrow and Jo looked over at her.

"I'm doing the complaining for the both of us, Claire, don't worry." Jo retorted with a hint of sarcasm, Claire shaking her head but her lips twitched in amusement. "Plus, you know I'm right, we're not exactly in the winning century for cleanliness..." She trailed while staring at Claire who frowned. "No, I'll add onto that...20th century is not winning awards either. 21st century is...much cleaner." Jo corrects herself and Claire merely rolls her eyes again at Jo's words.

"Thank you, Jo." Claire mutters, Jo shrugging before silence settled between the two.

"Dougal, you're back early, man." Jo heard a man call out, which caught the two women's attention and they glanced over at the said man. "We hadna thought to see ye before the gathering." He tells the man, Jo raising an eyebrow, curious about this gathering.

"Aye, well, we've had some luck, some good, some bad." Dougal steps up to the man, greeting him with a pat on the arm before walking away. Dougal glancing at Jo and Claire when he walks past them.

"Rupert, ye great fat fart, what have you done to my peggy now?" the man calls, turning his gaze to Rupert who stood next to his horse. "Did I not tell you to tighten her girth?" He chastises Rupert who looks exasperated. 

"Let me be, old rat." Rupert huffs irritated before saying to the man. "I been riding all night, and I don't need you squalling in my ear."

"Did ye never even look at her hooves?" the man groans, lifting the horse's leg while Jo sighed and crossed her arms. "You canna expect any beast to carry around something that weighs as much as you, without taking care of the poor creature's feet." He reminds Rupert sternly while the other men laugh at Rupert's expense.

"Like a cow riding a mouse." Angus mocks his friend.

"Shut yer hole." Rupert retorts but was smiling. Jo's eyes flicker to Claire, noticing the woman looking up at something and she follows her gaze to see an older grey-haired man standing in the window above looking down at them before he disappears.

"Great, we're being watched." Jo mumbled to herself. Jo frowns and turns her head when she hears a woman's voice call out in gaelic, seeing an older shorter woman walking towards them.

"Rupert, m'dear!" the woman beams at the sight of Rupert which makes Jo audibly snort, Rupert hearing her and shooting her a quick glare. "How good to see ye! Oh, my dear!" She rushes over and greets him with open arms, the two embrace and she kisses his cheek. "Ye'll all be needing breakfast, I reckon. Plenty in the kitchen. Away in, and feed yerselves." the woman tells them with a wide smile, the men leaving to head inside when she stops Murtagh with a disgusted expression. "Murtagh, you look and smell like a rat that's been dragged through sheep dung."

"Try traveling with him, the smell wafts around." Jo remarks, Claire holding back from laughing, fearing her laughter might end up too loud and bring attention to them.

"Gi' us a kiss, then." Murtagh grins, rushing forward and grabbing her. Jo watched their playful fighting before Murtagh managed to plant a kiss on the woman's cheek. The woman laughed loudly before Murtagh left her and she turned, spotting the two and her laughter stops.

"And what do we have here?" the woman hums, stepping over to Claire and Jo. Jo just sighed unbothered while Claire stood straight, Jamie and Ben turning their attention to them now.

"Claire Beauchamp, Josephine Weaver, Mistress Fitzgibbons." Jamie introduced them to the woman who frowned slightly, seeming to try to guess who was who.

"Ah, my apologies, Mrs.Fitz. The very tall woman with hair as red as Jamie's is Josephine or Jo and the dark-haired one in the white dress is Claire." Ben quickly clarified for the older who hummed and nodded, staring at Jo with some surprise. She was...ungodly tall for a woman, she'd never seen a woman of such height. She was almost as tall as Ben and Jamie.

"Murtagh found them, and Dougal said we must bring them along with us, so..." Jamie stepped over and explained to the woman lowly.

"So..." Mrs. Fitzgibbons muttered.

"Claire saved Jamie and Jo can handle herself, she took me down in a fight." Ben adds with a small smile, Mrs. Fitzgibbons expression flashing with surprise at the words about Jo.

"Well...Claire...Josephine." Mrs. Fitzgibbons stared at them before sharing looks with Jamie and Ben. "Come with me. We shall find you something to eat, something to wear that's a bit more...well, a bit more." She told them, her last comment aimed more towards Claire's appearance. Jo's was off and odd but it wasn't inappropriate and she had seen women wear trousers before...though her clothes coloring was odd. Mrs. Fitzgibbons started to lead them away when Claire stopped her.

"Well, what about him?" Claire nodded to Jamie.

"I can fend for myself." Jamie scoffs, brushing her off.

"No, you're hurt. He was shot yesterday." Claire tells Mrs. Fitzgibbons, Ben smirking and Jo noticed his smirk. Oh, he really thought he'd get away with it.

"Oh, yeah, and Ben was hurt too, cut by a sword." Jo immediately ratted Ben out, the man staring at her offended while Mrs. Fitzgibbons looked at the two men concerned and worried.

"I'm perfectly fine!" Ben protested, Jamie nodding to Ben. 

"I'll be fine, we both will."

"No, you won't." Claire retorted.

"Bullshit, you got shot by a musket ball, dumbass. You're not just fine." Jo snapped, crossing her arms and wearing a hard look on her face. "And you...you're not escaping either." She turned her ire to Ben now, Mrs. Fitzgibbons lips twitching with amusement while Claire smiled slightly. "You got nice cut on that arm of yours, you two wanna be dumb-dumbs and die from those injuries? Because I'd be happy to knock your asses out and drag you into that castle!" Jo threatened them, both men going silent knowing Jo would obviously go through with that threat and could succeed.

"I bandaged his shoulder and Jo bandaged Ben's cut, but I wasn't able to clean it or dress it properly. Jo wasn't able to help Ben properly either." Claire informs the older woman calmly, Ben staying put while Jamie stepped over to the inner stables to put down his saddlebag. "I must tend to it before it gets infected and I don't want Ben's getting infected either." Mrs. Fitzgibbons just staring at Claire while Jo elbowed her lightly as a reminder. "I mean, inflamed. You know, with, with fever and swelling."

"Oh, aye. I ken fine what ye mean. But do you mean to say you know what to do for that?" Mrs. Fitzgibbons inquires slowly, Jo sighing and shaking her head but Claire nodded at Mrs. Fitzgibbons inquiries. "Are ye a charmer, then? A beaton?"

"What the fuck is that?" Jo whispered to Ben with a frown.

"Healers, a well-known clan of healers," Ben answered quietly.

"Something like that," Claire answered vaguely.

"Jamie, Ben. Ye heard the ladies. Ye need tending." Mrs. Fitzgibbons ordered, Jo letting out a short laugh and Ben rolled his eyes. "This way. Let's get you out of the rain." She started leading the women away, Jo glancing back and shooting Jamie and Ben a smug smirk.

"I think if I die in my sleep, it's going to be because of Jo." Ben commented, Jamie snorting and nodding.

"I believe ye right." Jamie joked, the two men sharing a look before following after the three women who had gone inside. Mrs. Fitzgibbons had separated the two duos, Claire and Jamie found themselves in one room for Claire to tend to Jamie's wound while she put Jo and Ben in another for Jo to take care of Ben's arm, both rooms intended for the women to sleep in but it was much easier for them to take care of the injuries in a comfortable place.

"I'll be back with what you need, Josephine. I must get Claire what she needs too." Mrs. Fitzgibbons tells her, turning to leave the two behind.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fitzgibbons, and you can call me Jo." Jo smiles at the woman who smiles back.

"And you may call me Mrs. Fitz, everyone does." Mrs. Fitzgibbons replies softly before turning and leaving. Jo exhales and the two seat themselves on the small bench in the room, Ben removing his jacket so Jo could get a better look at his cut and tend to it easier.

"You look like shit," Jo said out of nowhere, Ben turning to her with a mock expression of offense. He was already catching on to not taking her seriously all the time.

"And you, Jo, you look like shit too." Ben replies with a grin.

"Thank you, Ben. You know how to warm a girl's heart." Jo said jokingly, both chuckling at her words before sighs. "What happened to Jamie? He seems...skittish when it comes to being found by the British, even more than the rest of you." She asks him curiously, something must've happened.

"Some time ago...Black Jack came to his home Lallybroch, they set upon it and Jamie tried to stop it. Black Jack threatened to rape his sister, he was flogged and arrested." Ben explained, Jo's eyes going wide with horror. "He was arrested and imprisoned, he escaped but was recaptured and flogged a hundred times by Randall...who enjoyed it. His father tried to get him released and he died in shock when he saw the whipping. Jamie got free and he has a price on his head." He finished telling Jo, frowning with concern when she was silent and an expression on her face it told him...in a way she understood his pain.

"Jesus..." Jo breathed, finally saying something. "I heard he was fucked up, Black Jack...I just didn't know that fucked up. He's a psychopath." She whispered the last part to herself, Ben placing a hand on her arm with concern.

"Jo, are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just...I'm in disbelief, but I know the worst humanity has to offer. He's one of them." Jo cleared her throat, crossing her arms when Mrs. Fitzgibbons walked back into the room with the items Jo would need.

"Here ye go, Jo. All that ye need, I must bring Claire what she needs now." Mrs. Fitzgibbons set down the items before turning and leaving, Jo merely giving her a smile of thanks. Jo moved and started grabbing what she would need to stitch up Ben's cut. She wasn't a nurse or medic or doctor or even experienced in medicine like Claire, but she knew how to stitch up a wound or injury. 

"Sorry, this is gonna hurt...a lot." Jo apologized, moving over to prepare and begin stitching up Ben's arm.

"I'm used to this, I've been stitched up before. I'll be alright." Ben assured her with a small smile, Jo took a breath and nodded before she began sticking the needle through the wound. Ben winced and grimaced in pain when he felt the needle but it didn't take long for him to become used to the feeling. "How do you know how to fight as you do? And...in the two days, we had been riding you only slept for a mere few minutes once? How?" He asked her curiously, Jo glancing up at him while she stitched away. The only way she could explain was her father, it would be the only believable answer.

"My father, he was trained to stay awake for three days straight. Taught me how and he taught me to fight but when he wanted me to learn more...intricate fighting styles, he brought me to experts from other countries." Jo explained to Ben, careful of her words as she did not want anything to slip. It was partially true, her father did make sure someone taught her to fight when she was young before he died, but that was self-defense. Anything else she knew like aikido, judo, karate, savate, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, and boxing, she was told to learn from her buddies and trainers in the military and in the rangers. It was because they wanted _her_ to be prepared to fight anything. She loved learning those things, her best friend who lived in Japan always remarked that the only reason she truly learned these things is that they both loved the fictional character Black Widow and wanted to be her. It was a constant inside joke between them as kids.

"Really? Where did he take you to learn?" Ben asks again, Jo biting her lip in focus as she finally reached the final stitch of Ben's cut. Exhaling, she finished and cut off the remaining string of the thread, wrapping his arm with a bandage before she stood up and sat back down next to him.

"Japan, their fighting styles there are...amazing," Jo told him with a small smile, Ben glancing at her with a smile of her own. He liked her smile, it was nice and it seemed she didn't smile a lot for her own reasons.

"Would...you teach me some things? I know I took you down back when you and Claire ran, but I got the feeling you held back." Ben spoke up, Jo looking at him and nodding.

"I was, I didn't want to really hurt you. I'd feel bad if I did." Jo confirmed, Ben mildly surprised she admitted that. "Also I'd be happy to teach you while I'm here." She smiled, patting his shoulder while the man put back on his coat.

"You have a nice smile, Jo. I'm glad to see it." Ben told her, Jo's eyebrows rising but she didn't say anything mocking or such. She'd never gotten a compliment like that, men typically asked her to smile for them or called her a bitch when she refused wore her murderous expression on her face. "You mentioned you're from America like me? Georgia, right? What about your parents where are they?" He changed the subject and inquired, Jo clearing her throat.

"Well you know my father was Jewish and from America, Pennslyvania to be specific." Jo started to explain to Ben who frowned at the word 'was', he heard her say like that before but never questioned it until now. "My mother was Scottish and catholic turned jewish. I grew up in Georgia, I have never traveled to Scotland until now. I was just...traveling, I wasn't visiting anyone. I was alone." She said with a small sigh, Ben reaching over and taking her hand, squeezing it.

"You said was...about your parents?"

"My father died and my mother is...gone." Jo replied vaguely. "She was a healer like Claire and my father was a man of history. He studied history and bones. God, he loved learning history, I mean whenever my mom was gone for months at a time. He took me on his expeditions and we'd study history and everything. I loved it so much." She chuckled and revealed to Ben who smiled at her happy memories she was expressing.

"Did you want to study history like him...if you could?" Ben inquired.

"No, I loved it...as a little side study, but I wanted to be...someone who built things. My grandmother was an engineer. I wanted to be that. Building fascinated me." Jo told him, removing her hand from his and crossing her arms while Ben listened. "That didn't happen...obviously. For many reasons and that was not the path I took. I went another way out of desperation and here I am." She breathed, letting her arms drop to her side while Ben placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder. She joined the military not because she truly wanted to, yes, she met some amazing people through it, but her hope was to be in the military long enough to have enough money to be secure in college. Her father didn't make hundreds of thousands of dollars and her mother made up to $75k in the doctors without borders. Going to school, she made it clear to her parents no matter their protest...it was her job.

"I'm sorry that didn't happen, but you seem content for now with what you have," Ben said softly, Jo glancing at him with a sad smile.

"For now, I am...a little," Jo replied, Ben nodded before taking a breath when she suddenly blurted out curiously. "Never asked, where did you come from in America? Where's your family? How do you know Jamie and the others?"

"I'm from Setauket, New York." Ben answers.

"Ah, that explains the accent." Jo jokes lightly, both chuckling at the joke.

"My parents are dead, but I have a brother who's...somewhere in the world. My father's from Scotland, so I came here after they died. Jamie's father was a childhood friend of my father's. I met Jamie and his sister when I came over when I was fourteen, we've been friends ever since." Ben explained to her, Jo's face falling slightly knowing based on his words his parents either died when he was fourteen or younger. That was awful, he was so young. "I'll let you get some rest. I'm sure Column Mackenzie, Dougal's brother will want to speak with you and Claire." He clears his throat and stands.

"And I need to speak with Claire soon," Jo muttered to herself, but Ben didn't hear her. "Who's Column?" She asks before he could leave.

"The Lord of Leoch and some of the surrounding land," Ben replied, Jo just nodding as Ben shot her a small smile. "How old are you, Jo? I never asked." He paused for a moment to ask.

"I'm nineteen." She answered.

"I am too, something we have in common...besides America," Ben said jokingly, Jo wearing a crooked and small smile he returned. "I'll speak to you soon, Jo. Perhaps when you teach me some of that fighting of yours." He told her, her mouth morphing into a wide smirk which made him laugh slightly.

"Oh, absolutely. It's a challenge, Ben." She teased, Ben shook his head bemused before turning and leaving Jo behind in her room. The woman exhaled and stood up, stepping over to the bed and sitting down. She removed her shoes and socks before climbing into the comfortable bed and unlike her new friend from the 20th century, Jo did not find herself falling to sleep as quickly as Claire did.

-8-

Jo was already awake by the time Mrs. Fitzgibbons returned to her room around 4 pm the next day, apparently, the woman decided she would check on Claire next and would give the woman some more time to sleep. The older woman had admitted she was surprised to see Jo awake but the young ranger admitted she had been awake since at least eight in the morning. "Aye, I'm not surprised to ye awake come to think of it. Ben said you seemed to be restless and unable to get a lot of sleep. Hopefully, we canna change that soon for ye." She smiled softly at the young woman who stood at the edge of her bed.

"I just found it hard to sleep, I miss my mom and dad." Jo replied, Mrs. Fitzgibbons paused and looked at her with a sympathetic and soft look.

"Yes, Ben told me what happened to them. I asked because ye so young." She told the young woman who nodded. Jo wasn't angry Ben told her, people were bound to ask and she'd rather someone else have the burden to tell them than her, to be honest. "Nineteen years old...ye and dear Ben are the same age, I see why ye get along." Mrs. Fitzgibbons jested the last part of her words which made Jo chuckle.

"I do like him, he's easy to talk to and get along with," Jo told her, the woman smiling at that before clapping her hands.

"Now, it's time we get ye dressed." Mrs. Fitzgibbons shooed her and Jo stood up. "Unless ye want some of the broth I brought ye?" She stopped and asked Jo who shook her head.

"I'm good, Ben gave me some of his food on the travel here yesterday." Jo shook her head, she missed her mom so much she wasn't hungry for food at all.

"Alright then, let's get ye changed." Mrs. Fitzgibbons nodded, but she internally did not like the idea of not feeding the young woman. Jo stepped over to the mirror as Mrs. Fitzgibbons readied the clothes she was going to change into.

"A...a dress?" Jo spoke up with a wince, staring at the complicated garment laying on a chair. There were so many pieces...how did women do this on a daily basis? Must've taken a lot of patience, she assumed. "I can't wear anything with pants...easy mobility...I mean movement." She corrected herself while Mrs. Fitzgibbons chuckled.

"I'm sure when ye teachin Ben how to fight I can scrounge up some trousers and shirts, maybe even put something together for ye that isn't a dress ye can wear." Mrs. Fitzgibbons said to the young woman who sighed, blushing slightly in embarrassment about the teaching Ben to fight. She must've heard them or something or Ben told her. "But for now, all I got is a dress for ye and for special occasions, it's best ye wear one." She adds, Jo groans but nods understandingly. The 21st century always had the options for pants and she knew that she was used to pants because of that and because of the mobility they provided from when she was in the military and when she was just doing normal things.

"Fine, fine...this is gonna suck." Jo complained quietly to herself, she wasn't that person who hated dresses because she saw them as 'too feminine or oppressive', same with corsets. She just didn't have an appeal to them and rarely wore them even as a kid. However, she had to get used to this century's way of dressing and fashion for now. Jo pulled off her jacket, shirt, pants, bra, and underwear when Mrs. Fitzgibbons turned to her with the first part of the dress, Jo shivering slightly from the cold air blowing through. The older woman put on layer upon layer of clothing on Jo until she finally stood in the burgundy and brown dress, Mrs. Fitzgibbons fixing her hair into a braid upon her request. "You will make those clothes with pants, right?" She stops Mrs. Fitzgibbons who chuckles.

"I have a few ideas, but of course, Jo. I will." Mrs. Fitzgibbons nodded. "You look just perfect, Jo. Now, it's almost five in the afternoon. I must be gettin' Claire up now." She told Jo, bidding her goodbye before she turned and walked away. Leaving the redhead alone in the room to stare at herself in the mirror curiously, the dress wasn't bad, just a lot of complicated layers. However, she'd still prefer some with more mobility. Clearing her throat, Jo shook her head and turned away, going off to find Claire and Mrs. Fitzgibbons. By the time she made it to Claire's room and walked in, Mrs. Fitzgibbons was already dressing her. 

"You look like you're having fun, Claire." Jo commented sarcastically, Claire glancing back at her friend from the 21st century with the roll of her eyes. "Look, there are so many moving pieces." She mockingly said, picking up one of the pieces of the dress. Mrs. Fitzgibbons huffed and slapped the young woman on the back of the head, snatching it back from her. "Ow!" Jo exclaimed, rubbing the back of her head while Claire snorted in amusement.

"You look very nice in that dress, Jo." Claire complimented her friend, but still wore a bemused smile by Mrs. Fitzgibbons's actions.

"Thanks, it's not my...style. Mrs. Fitzgibbons said she'd figure out something with more...mobility." Jo replied with a small shrug. "But for now...I'm just chillin' in a dress, with many parts." She added, giving a thumbs up while Mrs. Fitzgibbons shot her an odd look and Claire raised an eyebrow. Jo watched the older woman fit Claire in the corset with a wince, it wasn't uncomfortable or some odd contraption of oppression (unless some man made it be) like people assumed in her time. It was basically a bra and posture straightener, it was just uncomfortable to get tightened into and as of right now, not made with the best materials.

"You really have a way with words, Jo. I'm surprised Ben nor Jamie has pointed it out." Claire commented, Jo making a small 'eh' noise and shrugging _again._

 _"_ Ben kinda has and Jamie just doesn't seem to care," Jo told her, Claire chuckling. "Oh, I told Ben about all the fighting styles I know. I'm gonna teach them to him, give me something to do." She said with some excitement in her voice, which Claire couldn't help but smile at that. It was nice to see a bit of acting like a teenager shine through Jo. She noticed she always seemed to be pessimistic or stern even or incredibly mature, Claire coming to the assumption because of her work in the military, which she had come to accept.

"Fighting styles? Like what?" Claire inquires.

"Oh, uh, aikido, judo, karate, savate, jiu-jitsu, taekwondo, and boxing." Jo listed off, Claire's face turning to surprise while Mrs. Fitzgibbons couldn't help but gasp at the fact this young woman did those things.

"That's amazing, Jo." Claire smiled at her, Jo slowly returning the smile. "You and Ben seem to get along?"

"Yeah, he's easy to like and talk to, like you and Jamie." Jo nodded, Claire's smile widening to herself at that. Mrs. Fitzgibbons finally finished dressing Claire when Jo had finished speaking.

"There. Now you're ready to be taken to himself." Mrs. Fitzgibbons told her and Claire, Jo standing next to Claire who stood in front of the mirror. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they looked back to see Murtagh waiting at the door for them.

"Aw, we have our own escort. I've gone far in the world." Jo said mockingly, strolling over to Murtagh. The man in question rolled his eyes at the younger girl, Ben having warned him how she was. "Come on, Claire. The big man in charge is waiting for us, yay." She muttered the last part sarcastically, Murtagh and Claire exchanging an exasperated look.

"How does Ben deal with her?" Murtagh questioned the British woman who shook her head and shrugged as she walked past to follow after Jo who had gone ahead.

"A mystery for the ages."


End file.
